Natalie's Secret
'Natalie's Secret '''is the fourth chapter of the ''Beginnings arc, the fourth chapter of Season 1 and the fourth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on December 8, 2017 and finished on the same day. Plot After not being able to find Amelia, Sara decides to pay Natalie a visit. When she asks Natalie if she's okay, Natalie is still unconcious. The nurse tells Sara that Natalie's been sleeping the whole time, and suggests to come back the next day, to see Natalie more well-rested. As Sara is about to leave, muttering can be heard from Natalie, steadily getting louder. Sara initially can't place where the muttering is coming from, but eventually realizes it's Natalie doing that. Sara asks Natalie for confirmation, but is ignored. Natalie seems to be having a conversation with herself, her voice switching back and forth between a strong, aggressive voice and a frightened,timid voice, the latter more remeniscent of Natalie's natural voice and tone of speech. The nurse makes a remark that implies she's experienced a case like this before. Sara tries to interject, but the nurse stops her. The aggressive voice continuously talks down on Natalie, calling her pathetic and useless among other things. When Sara's had enough and decides to try and stop this, the aggressive voice changes the topic to her. When it claims Sara to be a bad person like everybody else, Sara denies this, dubbing herself a friendly friend of friendliness. As Sara continues to respond to what this voice is saying, the nurse informs Sara that Natalie is unable to hear anything she says, to which Sara replies that she doesn't care and will say it anyway. The voice then tells Natalie to just end it and kill herself. Sara then gets the crazy idea to think, attempting to reach Natalie through her Resonance and switches to thinking. The idea works, and both Natalie and the aggressive voice are startled by this. The voice reveals itself to be a demon, and claims to be the one that truly controls Natalie's body. Natalie weakly agrees to this, seemingly unable to fight this off by herself. Sara continuously insists she won't give up on helping Natalie, which the demon subtly scoffs at. Growing tired of Sara's persistance, she decides to leave the conversation, but not before leaving Sara to figure out what the mentions of love meant that were dropped during the exchange. Both voices fall silent, after which Natalie gains trouble breathing, it seems she is asphyxiating. Sara continues to try to reach Natalie again for about a minute, to no success. As Natalie starts to turn pale and begins sweating heavily, the nurse quickly stabilizes Natalie's breathing. Sara buries her head in her hands, feeling defeated. The nurse suggests Sara to go back to her dorm, assuring her she'll be keeping an eye on Natalie. Sara agrees somewhat dejectedly. She does as suggested, after which night falls and the students' first day at Lorecraft Academy comes to a close. Debuts (in order of appearance) * Demon Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Nurse Collins * The Phoenix – Natalie, Demon Trivia Category:Lorecraft Academy